warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Caustacyst
The is an Infested Scythe available through clan research. Aside from dealing damage, its heavy attacks create a trail of sludge that damages and staggers enemies who walk into it. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all scythes. **Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. **High and – effective against armor and health. *Highest status chance of all scythes. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and . *Heavy attacks throws a wave of up to 20 meters in the direction of the player's aim. The wave leaves a temporary trail on the ground, damaging and staggering enemies standing in it. * stance polarity matches . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Lowest critical chance of all scythes. Notes *When performing a heavy attack, the Caustacyst throws a toxic wave in the direction of the player's aim. This wave will travel up to 20 meters, dealing damage to all enemies it hits. The wave will also leave behind a temporary trail on the ground that deals damage to enemies that stand on it. **Wave range is not affected by or . **Wave has infinite Punch Through. **The wave inherits any elemental damage from mods and can proc their status effects, having an approximated 10% base status chance. *Enemies hit by the wave are also staggered, making them vulnerable to melee finishers (default ) and susceptible to stealth damage multipliers. **Enemies stunned by these pools do not have their alert status changed; enemies can be damaged by the pools and still be killed for stealth kills as long as their stun animation is still playing. **This allows players to launch a pool, then launch up to 3 more charge attacks before the enemy can become alerted. Tips *The Caustacyst is an excellent weapon against the Grineer, allowing for and to be used at the same time, as well as additional to attack their health or for extra stunning capabilities. **Alternatively, it can be paired with for bonus damage against Alloy Armor, pairing with 's innate armor-peeling to allow for more general use against Grineer enemies. *The slow attack speed can be mitigated by equipping ( ) alongside and . Trivia *This is the first melee weapon with innate damage. Media CaustacystCodex.png|Caustacyst in Codex. Warframe Caustacyst Warframe - Caustacyst (Quiet Shy) Warframe Caustacyst, EFFECTS PLAYTESTED! thequickdraw Warframe Insane damage Caustacyst Warframe - Caustacyst (OriginalWickedfun) Patch History *Damage increased from 75 Corrosive to 260 (17 Impact, 71 Puncture, 69 Slash, and 103 Corrosive). *Range increased from 1 to 2.9. *Status Chance increased from 30% to 37%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 9%. *Slam Attack increased from 150 to 780. *Slide Attack increased from 150 to 520. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Introduced. }} See Also * , a secondary pistol which shares the same theme. de:Caustacyst es:Caustacyst fr:Caustacyst Category:Scythe Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Corrosive Damage Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives